


В одну реку

by Renie_D



Category: Loveless
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renie_D/pseuds/Renie_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вода той реки всегда с ним.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В одну реку

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Fandom Kombat-2014

Не важно, сам ли он вышел на берег или безжалостные свинцовые волны вытолкнули его однажды, но факт остается фактом – вода той реки навсегда с ним.  
Растерянный и оглушённый, глотающий колкий воздух свободы, он не ищет причины случившемуся. Стихии можно только покориться, роптать на жестокость – бессмысленно.  
Встать на ноги не трудно. Не трудно стереть и горячие ручьи с лица. Понять, что ничего не изменилось – гораздо сложней. Привычки, манеры, сигареты – он слишком долго был рядом, впитал каждое слово, полуулыбку и жест. Отражение поверхности, но вряд ли глубины.   
Другим нет до этого дела.  
– Переродись. – Слова Сеймея дурманят, опутывают паутиной липких слов и вкрадчивых интонаций.   
Но Соби не бабочка, он – человек. Ему одиноко в плотном коконе их отчуждения. Прогрызать себе путь, расправлять раз за разом всё более хрупкие крылья – не для него.  
– Перестань! – и в гулкой тишине твердит о равенстве, справедливости и свободе Рицка.  
Соби смешно. Соби страшно.   
В огромных, ещё по-детски наивных глазах, он видит отблески костров и чует запах горящей плоти. Слишком честный, слишком упрямый, слишком несчастный. Слишком многое можно простить во имя общего блага.  
В носу свербит от горечи, едкой жалости и дурных предчувствий. Настанет день, и уже Рицка явит миру свою правду.   
Кто из братьев опаснее, Соби не берется судить.  
Ему не нужен ни жёсткий ошейник Сеймея, ни обманчивый простор уютного вольера Рицки. Он хочет железный каркас, основу, то, на чем крепится плоть.  
Всего одиннадцать цифр и можно окунуться, хоть ненадолго, в иллюзию. В то время, когда он был абсолютно, безгранично счастлив.  
– Приезжай...  
Приливной волной смоет крепостной вал, просядут стены, обрушатся башенки. Глупо строить песочные замки так близко от воды, но так заманчиво.  
Полумрак кабинета, негромкий щелчок дверного замка. Пальто небрежно брошено на диван, неспешно снята рубашка. Ладони упираются в шершавую панель стены.   
Кио недоверчиво хмыкает, не верит, но Соби и вправду не любит боль. Ведь то, что происходит сейчас – не насилие.   
Это жажда.  
И он пьет из этой реки. Пьет силу, пьет нежность, послушно отдавая взамен ярко-алые пахучие капли. Вспоротую спину ласкают прохладные пальцы, язык невесомо касается кровавых полос, скользит, слизывает солёную влагу, забирает усталость и смятение. Забирает волю.   
Он не противится, он уходит на дно с головой. Туда, где сквозь толщу воды всё выглядит не так отчётливо, не так жутко. Где безмятежно и тихо, спокойно и тепло. Туда, где остались мечты, надежды и сердце.  
Он возвращается домой.


End file.
